


Конфиденциальная информация

by SalemTheCat



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Драбблы G - PG-13 [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat





	Конфиденциальная информация

— Присаживайтесь. 

Торкуил Трэверс не слишком любил любезничать со своими визитёрами и уж тем более проводить допросы, но случай был особый. 

Он указал гостю на стул напротив со всей подобающей строгостью, будто директор школы нашкодившему ученику. 

— Итак, мистер Дамблдор, мне передали ваше прошение. 

Трэверс внимательно изучал бумаги на своём столе. Ему не хотелось даже смотреть на этого самого Дамблдора. Если верить документам, то сейчас перед ним сидел, развалившись на стуле, брат самого «великого волшебника современности» — Аберфорт. Когда Торкуил услышал о том, что с ним и только с ним будет разговаривать «мистер Дамблдор», ему стало не по себе: уж очень не хотелось принимать у себя высокомерного Альбуса Дамблдора. Но, к его удивлению, в кабинет вошел странный тощий и нервный тип, ничуть не похожий на статного и всегда собранного Дамблдора. Этот больше уж смахивал на заправского деревенщину. 

Торкуил в какой-то мере обрадовался. Скорее даже не факту, что ему на голову свалилась «невероятно важная информация», сколько тому, что «другой Дамблдор» был не похож на всеми любимого профессора Хогвартса. Но Торкуилу была противна сама фамилия, которая была у всех на слуху.

— Да. Я очень долго ждал, но я точно знаю, что Альбус должен заплатить за свои грехи. — Аберфорт ударил кулаком по столу и привстал со стула.

— Я понимаю ваше нетерпение, — спокойно ответил Торкуил: с кем-с кем, а с нервными личностями ему приходилось иметь дело чуть ли ни каждый день. — Но успокойтесь и изложите всё по порядку. Итак, у вас есть некое заявление относительно вашего брата, Альбуса Дамблдора, верно?

— Да, верно. — Аберфорт вальяжно откинулся на спинку стула. — Тридцать лет назад у него был один друг, и вы знаете его очень хорошо. Буквально в каждой газете приходится натыкаться на его гнусную рожу. Да чтоб ему пусто было! Видеть противно, тьфу! — На этих словах он с явным отвращением сплюнул в сторону.

— Друг? — Торкуил заинтересованно подался вперёд, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на эксцентричное поведение собеседника. — Излагайте, пожалуйста, факты. Мне нужно имя.

— Имя? Можно подумать, вы сами не догадались! Геллерт Гриндельвальд! Вам ведь о многом это говорит.

— Невероятно! — только и мог выговорить Трэверс. — Кто бы мог подумать о подобном стечении обстоятельств!

При этих словах Аберфорт рассмеялся.

— Вы и представить себе не можете, насколько они были близки. — Он приподнялся, нависнув над столом Торкуила. — Даже слишком близки. И да отсохнет мой язык, если я вам солгал.

— Ваше заявление многое объясняет, в том числе и постоянные отказы выполнять наши требования со стороны мистера Дамблдора. Но понимаете, в чем трудность... — Торкуил задумчиво постучал карандашом по столу. — Кроме ваших слов, у нас нет доказательств. Ни единого.

— У моего брата должны были сохраниться письма, — пренебрежительно, будто говорил о чем-то отвратительном, заверил Аберфорт. — Слащавые, противные любовные послания.

— Это меняет дело, — расплылся в улыбке Торкуил. — Пожалуй, нам стоит устроить обыск дома у профессора.

Похоже, что с этим Дамблдором они определённо сработаются.


End file.
